zoom_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shh!
Plot The ZOOMers read Books Cast * Kenny Yates * Caroline Botelho * Alisa Besher * Tommy White * Nell Cox * Susan Wolf * Bernadette Yao Songs # ZOOM Theme Song # Fannee Doolee # What A Wonderful Day to have friends # Lost Boy # Mother Goose # Plowin' # Put a Smile On # Saturday in the Park # I Want U Back # Hello Hello Hello # Be Our Guest # E-Mail Musical Director End Credit Music * Lost Boy (Instrumental) Trivia * This version of E-Mail is a mix of arrangements from "Baby Beethoven", "Baby Newton", "World Animals", and "Neighborhood Animals". * On August 12, 2003, the video is re-released under the title, "The Search of the Book". * Madeline Pluto is shown as a baby playing peekaboo with her parents. * When the original release is released, it was captioned by National Captioning Institute. When the 2003 rerelease is released, it was captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. * Kenny wears a Green Shirt * Tommy wears a Blue Shirt with a Orange Stripe * Nell wears a Yellow Shirt * Susan wears different clothes (a Red Shirt). * Bernadette wears different clothes (A Short Sleeved Green Shirt featuring mini Black Polka dots, Long Blue Pants, and a Ponytail) * Caroline wears a Pink Shirt and a White Headband * Alisa wears a Purple Shirt * When the ZOOMers scream about the Book being missing, Kenny's scream is mix of Patrick's screams from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick sees a shadow of a donut into the lamp) and "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive), Caroline's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire swing), Alisa's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops), except it was pitched up to +7, Bernadette's scream is a double mix of Buster's screams from "Muffy's New Best Friend" (when Buster runs away from the clothing store) and "Buster's Secret Admirer" (when the squirrels prepare to throw strawberries at Buster), except they were pitched up to +4, Susan's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +8, Nell's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "A Day at the Beach" (when Barney and the kids land on the beach), except it was pitched down to -2, Tommy's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2. * Another time Tommy falls or lays down. This time, he trips on a rock and falls down. * When Kenny shouts "Careful!! Those rocks are slip...!!", the sound clip is voiced by David Read (voiced by Bruce Dinsmore) from "Cast Away" (when Arthur slips on the rocks), except it was pitched down to +1. * After the song Silly Sounds, Barney and his friends hear the Winkster sound. After that, the Winkster appears again but he is still holding the secret book. * When the ZOOMers are searching for the Book, House of Horror #10.03 composed by W. Merrick Farran is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. Quotes Quote 1: Edit Quote 2: Edit Quote 3: Edit Quote 4: Edit Quote 5: Edit * ZOOMers: We Love Books! * Bernadette: Oh, no! We don't wanna touch it. * Susan: No way!! * Nell: I don't know what the name of the book is. * Tommy: I think you can be a good reader someday. * Kenny: Maybe we can go the library and enjoy reading our books! * Alisa: Oh, Kenny, we'll go on a field trip to the library. There are a lot of books to read! * Caroline: Uh * Tommy: Do you think we're going to the school library or the public library? * Caroline: Well, I think we're going to the public library today! It's called the Sherman Public Library. It's a library where there are lots and lots of books! * Bernadette: It sure is a public library. I can't wait to go there. * Nell: Susan, don't be shy. It's a very big library! * Susan: And what we're gonna do in the library is not talking very loud. * Tommy: The Book! * (everybody screams) * Caroline: Let's go find the book back! * Kenny: Careful!! Those rocks are slip...!! * Tommy: (trips on a rock, screaming) Ahhhh!!! * Others: Tommy!!! * (a loud crash is heard when Tommy falls down) * (Tommy groaning) * Tommy: Help, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Scooby Gang! * Alisa: Don't Worry Tommy! * (everybody helps Tommy up) * Tommy: Whew! * Caroline: Oh, no! * Tommy: I'm fine ... but my legs hurt a little bit. * Kenny: I guess this happened because we all have to go the library. I think your legs will be all better. Quote 6: Edit * (Saturday in the Park ends) * Kenny: It sure is. * Caroline: Wh-what's that sound?? * Alisa: I don't know but you'll find out. * Tommy: Uh-oh! I think we'd better run.